Big Day For Taylor Men
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Sequel to "Long Awaited Arrival" Fluffy SMACKED piece. The team spends some time with the new addition...


**A Fluffy Piece set after "Long Awaited Arrival". I promise promise promise... there is a new flack/angell story in me and will be coming soon.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Mac was doing something he would have never done as a single man. He invited his team over to his house. He was letting the world into his personal space. At first the idea was rather daunting to him, but he couldn't tell Stella no, especially when she pouted. So he was letting them all come visit Stella and the baby. It was a casual event, an evening of mooning over Aaron and meaningless conversation.

Mac was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table next to the baby monitor, Stella's head was in his lap and her feet were propped up on the opposite arm rest. He gently toyed with her hair as he watched TV. They were both in jeans and t-shirts and barefooted. A knock on the door indicated their first guests' arrival.

"Come in, it's open," Stella called, before Mac could even try to get up to answer it.

"I hate it when you do that," he grumbled.

"What?" Stella asked innocently.

"Leave to door unlocked," he answered.

"Well, I knew they were coming," She protested. The truth was, she didn't leave to door unlocked very often, certainly never when Mac wasn't home.

"Still, it could be anyone," he stood his ground.

"Ok, relax Taylor, it won't happen again," she smiled up at him.

"Hello Taylors!" Danny greeted loudly as he walked into their living room. Lindsay was two steps behind him. "whoa Mac, you don't have shoes on!" Danny gasped. Mac cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I do live here" He shrugged.

"I just, I've never seen you so relaxed, and in jeans and a t-shirt no less. I know you don't wear suits all the time. I have seen you outside of work before, just not so…relaxed" Danny babbled.

"Married life is a wonderful thing," Mac mentioned, winking at his wife.

"Ah, so Stella has done this to you," Danny continued.

"Dan, leave him alone," Lindsay finally stepped in, tired of hearing her husband sound like an idiot.

"Believe it or not Danny, Mac barely wears shoes at home," Stella mentioned. Danny just shook his head. Another knock on the door broke up the conversation.

"Come in," Stella yelled again. Mac glared at her. "what?" She wondered.

"We could get up and greet our guests," he commented.

"Yeah, we could, but I'm comfy and don't lie, you know you are too" she smiled up at him. Mac breathed a light laugh and moved his hand from her hair to her hipbone.

"Where's the little Taylor man?" Hawkes said as he walked in rubbing his palms together.

"Little Taylor man?" Danny said with a snort.

"Hello?" Jess's voice called as she peered around the front door.

"Come on in," Mac replied, finally resigning to Stella's method.

"As hosts, you two are kinda lying down on the job" Don commented as he entered the apartment, carrying Maeli, and found the couple sprawled out on the couch.

"I invited you into my home, bought food for you to eat, have a full fridge of beer for you to drink and am allowing you visit with my newborn son, what more do you want?" Mac shot back.

"Alright, alright" Don gave in, defeated.

"Ok hon, I think it's time we got up from the couch." Mac addressed his wife.

"Do we have to?" Stella whined.

"We invited all these people over to see you and Aaron, so I guess we have to visit with them so yes, we have to" Mac laughed.

"if I must" She replied, moving to stand up. "So all we're missing is Adam and Mel, correct?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, Mel said they were running a little late" Jess answered.

"Ok then, while we wait, like Mac said there's beer in the fridge and food in the kitchen, you're all welcome to whatever" Stella mentioned. The crowd of people migrated to the small kitchen filling plates with finger foods.

"so Linds, how's Jake doing?" Stella wondered, feeling terribly out of the loop since she'd been away from the team for a while due to maternity leave and whatnot.

"Ok he's good, he's with Danny's parents tonight. After his not so warm reaction to Aaron at the hospital, we figured it was best to keep him away, or we'd have a major melt down on our hands," Lindsay admitted with a slight laugh. "How are you? You look great by the way!" she wondered.

"Everyday is something new. I mean, Aaron is so amazing, but we're still getting used to it all and we're still working on his schedule and everything. I guess it's so cliché but, sleeping is the only thing lacking. To be honest, it hasn't affected Mac much at all. Aaron's hours actually allow him more sleep than his job does," Stella finished with a laugh.

"Well we miss having you at work," Jess noted.

"And I miss you guys, but I know it will be hard to go back and leave Aaron," Stella replied.

"I know, but you still have another month and a half before you have to worry about that," Jess finished with a wink as she went to find her husband and daughter.

"Is Jake with a sitter tonight?" Mac wondered, having a soft spot for the boy, like he did with Maeli.

"Actually, he's with my parents," Danny answered.

"He' really starting to talk now, isn't he?" Mac asked.

"He sure is and I can honestly say the terrible twos syndrome have taken a hold of him," Danny laughed.

"Really?" Mac was almost disbelieving.

"Yeah, I don't know who snuck in and replaced my sweet little Jake with the child we have now but I wish they'd switch them back," Lindsay joined the conversation.

"It can't be that bad" Mac challenged.

"Well, he has a firm grasp of the concept of no and uses it quite often. Also when you tell him to stop doing something, he just gives you this mischievous grin, I'm sure he got from his father, and does it anyway," Lindsay explained.

"Sure, blame me" Danny said in a mock hurt tone.

"I just said she got the grin from you, not the behavior" Lindsay replied.

"No, I bet the behavior came from him too," Don pointed out.

"What? Why?" Danny asked.

"He's a Messer," Hawkes added matter of factly.

"Lord help me," Lindsay said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Danny objected.

"It's ok, I still love you, I'll just make you deal with him," Lindsay half consoled her husband, giving him a sweet kiss.

"And the finally engaged couple finally arrives!" Jess announced as the last couple entered Mac and Stella's living room. Adam and Mel both blushed deeply.

"It's been almost seven months, you know," He said, not understanding why his and Melody's engagement was still such a big deal.

"Well you took forever to propose, you've been together for what three years?" Danny mentioned. Lindsay's playfully smacked his chest.

"Not everyone is as anxious as you, some people like romancing a girl," She stated sticking her tongue out at her husband.

"I romanced you," Danny opposed.

"Calling a girl Montana isn't exactly romance, Messer," She retorted.

"You said it was cute," Danny looked hurt.

"Well it is, now," She shrugged.

Maeli, who had been quite since her arrival, sought out Mac in the crowd of people. When she found him, she pulled on his pants leg. Mac looked down at her, set his soda and plate on the table and lifted her into his arms.

"What can I do for you, Miss Maeli?" he smiled.

"Where's Aaron?" she leaned in a whispered in his ear.

"He's sleeping, honey, but he should be awake soon," he explained, an idea popping into his head. He walked towards the coffee table. "I'll tell you what, you hold on to this, and when you hear Aaron cry, you come find me or Stella," Mac instructed, handing her the baby monitor.

"Ok!" Maeli replied excitedly. Mac set her down so she could go tell everyone about her important task.

"You have your own kid now, and you're still spoiling mine," Don commented.

"Old habits die hard," Mac shrugged.

"How has the first week at home been?"Don asked.

"An adventure, no, actually, to be honest, it was not nearly as bad as I expected it to be. Yes, I know he cries in the middle of the night and sometimes you can't figure out what he wants, but I don't take a minute with him for granted. I'm just so focused on not missing a thing that all the frustrating stuff is worth it," Mac stated. Don's eyes widened. He had never heard Mac admit something so personal, so freely.

"Wow, Stella has been really good for you," Don stated, patting Mac on the shoulder and going to fill his plate again.

Stella looked up just in time to see Maeli scampering across the living room. She opened her arms to catch the little girl.

"He's crying, Stella!" Maeli announced, holding up the baby monitor.

"It looks like the guest of honor is finally going to make his entrance," Mel giggled.

"Ok Maeli, let's go get Aaron," Stella said, starting towards the stairs, still holding the girl.

Stella set Maeli down in the hallway just outside the nursery. She pushed the door open and went to pull the distraught baby from his crib. Maeli stood cautiously in the doorway. This whole baby thing was still very new to her and the crying still worried her.

"Come on in sweetheart," Stella encouraged as she rested Aaron on her shoulder and rubbed his back as he continued to sob.

"Is he ok?" Maeli wondered.

"Yeah, this is just his way of telling me he needs something, since he can't talk yet," Stella explained.

"What does he need?" Maeli wondered.

"From the smell of it, I would say a diaper change and then he'll probably be ready to eat again," Stella laughed. Maeli took a deep breath.

"Eww, he is stinky!" she exclaimed. Stella laughed and set Aaron down on the changing table. She quickly rid him of his dirty diaper and replaced it with a fresh one.

"It's that better, Aaron?" Stella cooed. The infant hiccupped and stuck his hand in his mouth. "No need to eat your hand, Mommy will feed you," she added, lifting him into her arms.

"Can I see him, Stella?" Maeli asked.

"Sure honey," Stella allowed, slowly kneeling in front of the little girl.

"I still like him," Maeli confirmed with a nod as she looked at Aaron.

"Good, I'm glad," Stella chuckled. "Now, we need to go get him fed," she mentioned, standing up and turning to leave the room. Maeli trotted after her proudly, feeling she had accomplished her task.

"Daddy!" Maeli squealed when she saw her father at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's up, Maeli bug?" Don smiled, picking up his daughter.

"I got to help with Aaron," Maeli grinned.

"That's what you said sweetie, how is he?" Don wondered.

"He's not stinky anymore, Stella changed his diaper, but she said he's still hungry," Maeli informed. Don nodded, not really sure what to say. He did however; let his mind wander to the idea of Maeli as a big sister. He wondered how she would handle that, if the situation were to arise.

Stella walked into the kitchen. Mac was talking with Adam and Hawkes. His head snapped up the second she entered.

"Daddy, he needs a bottle, I did the dirty diaper," she mentioned. Mac reached out and took Aaron.

"What do you say we get something to eat, bud?" Mac spoke to the infant.

"That is not the same Mac Taylor I work with," Hawkes commented to Stella.

"It's really not," Stella agreed. "Yes he has changed some at work, but at home, he so much gentler, even more so with Aaron," she added.

"Enough about him, how are you?" Hawkes asked with a grin.

"I'm enjoying it," she answered honestly. "There are some moments I'm scared to death," Stella laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure," Hawke chuckled.

"You look wonderful Stel, really, I think motherhood really suits you," Adam noted.

"Thanks," Stella blushed. The truth was she was not nearly as confident as she seemed, but she was hoping she would be eventually. It was after all, only his first week. She hadn't had time to perfect it all yet.

After Mac fed Aaron, he passed him off to all the women waiting to visit with the baby. They all ran off to the nursery, leaving the men in the living room. Mac went around collecting plates and cups and straightening things up. He still wasn't used to having this many people in his house.

"Mac, sit down, take a load off, you been busy with Aaron all week. Now is your chance for a break," Don laughed. Mac took what he had in his hands into the kitchen and soon returned to take his seat on the couch. No sooner than he did, was there a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that, we're all here?" Danny wondered.

"A special guest," Mac answered cryptically, going to answer the door. He opened it to find Elena Grace herself. "I'm glad you could make it," he smiled, pulling her into a quick hug. The second he knew they were having a get together, Mac put in a call to Elena. He knew she'd want to see the baby and Stella would enjoy having her around for a couple days.

"Well, you don't look any different, so fatherhood hasn't changed you too much," she teased. Mac rolled his eyes.

"They're upstairs, you know the room," he instructed, sending her on her way. Mac returned to the couch.

"Does Stella know she's here?" Don wondered.

"Not a clue," Mac smirked.

"Wow are you going for major brownie points or what," Hawkes laughed.

"You're making the rest of us look bad," Danny grumbled.

Meanwhile, Elena approached the doorway to the nursery. She leaned against the doorframe for a moment, all the women in the room had thier attention turned towards the infant.

"Alright, out of my way, I flew 2462 miles to see that little boy," she announced. Stella's head snapped up at her best friend's voice.

"Elena!" she gasped.

"Hey sugar," Elena grinned, opening her arms to her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Stella still couldn't believe her best friend was here in her house.

"Mac called, said you all were having a little get together, and I figured that was enough of an invitation," Elena shrugged.

"To fly across the country?" Stella gaped.

"It's not every week my best friend has her first baby, I figured it was important enough," Elena lauged. "Now, can I see him?" she asked. Stella pulled her son from Lindsey's safe hold and held him against her chest, settling him before she passed him off again.

"Hi Aaron," Elena cooed as Stella placed the little boy in her arms. "Stella, he's beautiful. He looks so much like Mac," she observed.

"Thanks," Stella blushed. Soon conversation resumed in the small room, all of the females messing over the child.

Hours later, everyone except Elena filed out of the house. Aaron was awake again and hungry. Mac was working on the remedy for that while Stella set up the guest room for Elena. Elena slowly walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she found Mac leaning against the counter, feeding his son. This was her first oppertunity to observe father-son interaction.

"That looks good on you," she commented softly, as to not startle them. Mac looked up slowly, not quite wanting to pull his eyes away from Aaron.

"It feels good," he smiled.

"I can't think of two people more deserving of the little miracle than you and Stella," she added. "He seems like a really calm baby," she noted.

"He is, he doesn't cry much unless it's absolutely necessary," Mac replied.

"I see Stella's worries about being able to be a Mom were all for not," Elena chuckled. Mac smiled.

"Yeah, but both you and I knew that would happen. We also knew Stel wouldn't believe us until she proved it to herself," he added.

"Of course," Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"Is he ready for bed?" Stella asked upon her entrance to the kitchen.

"Umm, he needs to be burped, but then he's good to go," Mac informed. Stella walked over and took Aaron. She set a towel over her shoulder, then shifted the baby, beginning to gently pat his back. Mac stepped in front of her and set his hands on her hips. He kissed her gently.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she smiled, moving out of his grasp and leaving the room.

"Ew," Elena said, scrunching up her face and following Stella.

After Mac cleaned up the kitchen, he went to make his rounds before going to bed. Meaning, he checked all the doors, set the alarm, check on Aaron and then finally meet up with Stella in the bedroom. Tonight, he met up with Stella early, being as she was still in the nursery. He walked up behind her and slid an arm around her waist. She jumped slightly.

"Sorry," he spoke against her skin as he kissed her bare shoulder. She breathed a light laugh and settled back into his body. "He's already asleep again?" Mac was surprised.

"Yeah, he's had a big day," she whispered.

"That's true, it was weird having all of them in that house," he admitted. Stella spun in his arms.

"It sounds like you've had a big day to," she grinned. Mac blushed slightly. "You did a very good job, I know I pushed you out of your comfort zone," she praised.

"Thank you," Mac smirked. He led her out of the room. Before they made it to thier bedroom, they ran down the stairs one more time to make sure Elena was settled.

"Hey," she smiled, looking up from he phone as they entered the room. "Just got off the phone with Drew," she added.

"And how is he?" Stella wondered.

"Good, he says hi," Elena replied. Stella smiled. She could just tell by the look in her friend's eyes that Drew was becoming a very serious part of her life and she was missing him. "How's the little guy?" Elena wondered.

"Sound asleep," Mac provided.

"He shouldn't bother you, being all the way upstairs, but if he does, I'm sorry," Stella added.

"There's no need to apologize for that sweet baby, he's only a couple weeks old, I understand," Elena laughed.

"Alright then, we're headed to bed, we'll see you in the morning," Mac replied.

"Yeah, thanks again for flying out," Stella grinned.

"No problem girl, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight," Elena finished, sending them on thier way.

Mac and Stella were cuddled up in bed, they were sharing stories from the day, just before they both quieted down, knowing thier precious baby boy would be up again in a few short hours.

"Mac?" Stella spoke in the dark.

"Yes, Stel?" he responded, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Have I ever told you that you are the best husband ever?" she said, snuggling further into his side.

"Mmm no," he hummed.

"Well you are, I can't believe you called Elena," Stella continued.

"I knew you would enjoy having her here," Mac stated, almost non-coherent.

"Goodnight, handsome," Stella smiled, kissing his neck softly. Mac would have replied, had he not already drifted to sleep.


End file.
